


Like a Light

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "5x13 coda. Dean and Sam have a little fun with the weakened Castiel, then feign ignorance in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Light

“Do you think we should undress him?” Sam asked.

Dean let his eyes rove over the unconscious angel. He did not look comfortable. “Yeah. I think we better move him up the bed, too, my knees are hurting just looking at him.”

Cas turned out to be heavier than his slight form suggested, but they managed to work the trench coat off, followed by the jacket, and then pulled him up so his head could rest on the pillow.

“Who sleeps in a tie, dude?” Dean asked, and reached down to take it off.

“Better roll his sleeves up, too.” Sam sat down on the bed and carefully rolled up one of Cas’ sleeves until his elbows. When he was done, he leaned over Cas’ body to roll up the other side’s. “Yeah, that’s about right.”

“Buttons.” Dean sat down on the opposite side from Sam and undid the top couple of buttons. Why Cas didn’t do that _anyway_, he had no idea.

“Actually he doesn’t even need the shirt,” Sam observed. “He’s got an undershirt, right?” So they worked together to undo the rolled-up sleeves and take the shirt off.

“Now he just looks stupid,” Dean said.

“Pants?”

“Pants.”

The interesting thing about pulling Cas’ pants off was that it brought to light the very intriguing bulge in his cotton boxes.

“Well, _hello_,” Dean said, laughing with surprise. “Who’s a happy unconscious angel, then?”

“Dean, don’t be mean,” Sam said reproachfully. “You know he’s still figuring out his body.”

“Yeah, can you imagine him waking up and finding _that_?” Dean asked. “He’d probably be confused and try to ignore it, and when that doesn’t work he’ll take out his frustration on us by being all bitchy. Which, now that I think about it, explains a lot.”

“That’s… That actually makes frightening sense,” Sam said, hand over his mouth in worry. “Do you think he’s been frustrated all this time?”

“If he is, that’s his own damn fault.” Dean caught Sam’s disapproving expression. “_What?_”

“Maybe he’s too embarrassed to ask for help,” Sam said. “Maybe… maybe he doesn’t know how it works. You should talk to him.”

“Me? No way.”

“Dean! Can you imagine being in that condition and not knowing what it means?” Sam really looked distressed now. “He’s got to be so—”

“Well, I’m not talking to him.” Dean crossed his arms. “I’m not his father, or any other sort of father figure, thank you very much.”

“But he…” Something seemed to occur to Sam. “We could help him out. Right now.”

Dean looked at Cas’ slackened face, then at the bulge of his crotch. “You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not,” Sam said. Before Dean could answer Sam was already getting his huge mitts on Cas’ boxers, pulling it down and—

“Whoa, mama.” Dean’s eyes went wide. “Cas, you lucky bastard.”

Sam licked a wet stripe up his palm and then wrapped it around Cas’ pretty substantial cock. “If you’re not going to help you might as well go out and get us something to eat.”

“Hey, I can help,” Dean insisted. He tugged at Cas’ boxers and pulled them all the way down and off, tossing them to the floor.

While Sam stroked that dick to full hardness, Dean fit his hand around Cas’ balls and rolled them around gently, feeling their weight. “Geez, can you imagine not having got off for over a year? He’s got to be bursting.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not everyone needs to have sex every single—”

“He doesn’t even jack off, Sam,” Dean said.

Now Sam _did_ look horrified. Then he took a deep breath, pursed his lips together in determination, and began pumping Cas in earnest. That left Dean free to suck a finger into his mouth, getting it wet, and then press it against Cas’ hole tentatively.

Cas made a sound, and they both froze.

“Cas?” Dean said softly.

The next sound Cas made was soft and pleased, but he was definitely still out of it.

“Let’s keep going,” Dean said. Sam nodded his agreement, so Dean carefully slipped his finger inside Cas. The muscles clenched at the intrusion, but when Sam dragged his hand up to Cas’ head and fingered the slit, the hole relaxed and Dean was sliding all the way inside smooth as silk.

Cas was humping upwards gently, mouth open and panting.

“Looks encouraging,” Sam said.

“I am seriously turned on right now, you have no fucking idea,” Dean growled softly.

“Ditto,” Sam whispered back guiltily.

Dean turned his hand, finding a more comfortable angle while he rubbed Cas’ inner walls, coaxing it looser and looser until a second finger could join the first. “Hey, I need some lube,” Dean said.

Sam used his free hand to scoop up some of Cas’ pre-come, transferring it on to the puckered rim. Dean gathered it easily and pushed it inside, finally reaching in deep enough to crook a finger and finding—

Cas grunted: prostate stimulation achieved.

“Okay, I think we can do quickly this if we time it right,” Sam said. “Just watch for my mark.”

Before Dean could ask what that meant, Sam was sliding his lips down over Cas’ erection and sucking his cheeks in like a champion cocksucker. A few wet slurps and then Sam made a face at Dean – that was apparently the cue for Dean to stab his fingers hard into Cas, hitting that sweet spot inside.

Cas gasped, and then he was coming hard enough that Sam had to pull away, come dribbling all over his mouth and chin. Dean barely stopped himself from laughing, focusing instead on thrusting his fingers inside Cas continuously until the spurting finally slowed and stopped.

Cas let out one final, long sigh, and then started to snore.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then at the mess that had to be cleaned up.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Dean suggested.

  


 

* * *

 

The next morning, Castiel woke up feeling very much at peace with the world. Sam and Dean were sitting at the table, one using his laptop and the other eating a sandwich.

“How you feeling, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Very… _Extremely_ well, actually,” Castiel confessed. He felt different; lighter, somehow. “Did something happen while I was asleep?”

“No,” Sam and Dean said in unison.


End file.
